1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-127553, filed Jun. 7, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In the medical and health care fields, there has been an increased effort to collect biological data from the surface of a human body or the inside of the body using a terminal provided with various sensors, transmit the biological data collected by the terminal to a storage device for storage, and use the biological data stored in the storage device for health management, disease diagnosis, medical treatment and the like (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-102362). For this purpose, if the terminal is connected to the storage device using a wired cable in order to transmit the biological data, since the freedom of movement is limited, it is preferable to transmit the biological data through wireless communication, and to drive the terminal using a battery such that a user can freely carry the terminal. These needs are significantly increased in the medical field, particularly, for an implantable medical device (IMD).
Furthermore, the IMD generally operates with power from a battery. Accordingly, when the battery is exhausted and its voltage is reduced, battery exchange is required. Since the battery exchange of the IMD requires surgery, which causes a large burden to a patient and may generate adverse effects such as an infection, it is desirable to minimize the consumption of the battery.
Furthermore, in the IMD, when an emergency has occurred, a sensor generally detects emergency information, and a transfer destination or a transfer method of the emergency content is changed according to the level of emergency of the detected emergency information. Furthermore, after the sensor detects the emergency information, the IMD continuously transmits the biological data to the storage device. Furthermore, a radio meter inspection system for suppressing power consumption through intermittent driving has been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-286655).